


Orange Juice

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	Orange Juice

Orange Juice  
Tony的房间平时总有专人来替他打扫，之后还会贴心喷上一些香味高级的空气清新剂，规整得如同星级酒店。

但此时此刻，斯塔克工业总裁的卧室却弥漫着一股与以往不同的气味——甜蜜到让人怀疑Tony是不是在房间里弄了个鲜橙榨汁工厂。

事实当然是NO。

Peter Parker在他十七岁生日的第二天迎来的第二性别的分化，不过让蜘蛛侠AKA Tony Stark的男朋友有些崩溃的是他没料到自己会分化成一个omega。虽然当代社会alpha和omega之间的阶级界限越发模糊，omega中也不乏个中强者——但是要Peter接受他不得不在成人的第二天就被热潮期弄得措手不及那就是另一回事了。

此时他正躺在他男朋友那张大得夸张的床上，质料柔软的制服严丝合缝地贴在他的皮肤上，然而臀缝中间渗出的湿滑体液已经将那处布料打湿成了深色。Peter不是没有力气去拍一拍胸口那只小蜘蛛把制服脱下来，他只是仍然抱有一丁点的羞耻感不肯这么快就在Tony面前暴露出omega渴求的那一面。

蜘蛛侠只好用一只手紧紧按住床头，另一手攥紧了床单，同时还要忍受着身体里一股股冲撞而来让他想要喘息出声的热潮。

他的脑子里疯狂地响着同一个名字：Tony、Tony、Tony——他需要他的男朋友。

Peter咬着嘴唇呜咽了一声，到底还是没忍住把手伸到了腰腹处隔着制服随手抚摸了几下将柔软布料顶起一个弧度的硬热器官。弹性良好的制服如同第二层皮肤包裹着Peter，他只摸了第一下就忍不住想要去碰第二下，蜘蛛侠灵活的手指在这时候只知道毫无章法地按压着性器敏感的头部。

虽然稍有缓解，但这远远不够。Peter每从身前的抚慰获得一丝快感，身后入口就又多一丝渴望，omega的身体正叫嚣着需要被填满，Peter不由自主地张开了嘴唇，下意识地喊着Tony的名字，他已经快要被热潮期逼疯了。

Tony从实验室赶回来看到的就是这一幕——他的男朋友，也是他的omega正侧身躺在床上。脸上潮红一片，嘴唇被他自己咬得发红，连皮肤细白的眼尾也氤氲着一小片红。

而且那股水果味道的信息素浓得让Tony觉得自己好像在倒满了橙汁的泳池里游泳，此时的Peter正无助地隔着制服用手一下又一下地按着自己的性器，好像总找不到情欲疏解的方式，迷茫的眼神让Tony有些心疼。

他拍下了制服上的开关，将柔软的布料从男孩身上剥离下来，Peter茫然地睁开眼，好像在努力分辨此时是谁在抱着他。等看清是Tony以后又低下头来用汗湿的额头蹭他，声音就像在橙汁里泡了一整天，相较平时清朗的少年音听起来甜得不可思议：“Tony……我好难受……”

“你这家伙弄得我的卧室好像打翻了一桶橙汁。”Tony抬起他的腰腹将松垮的制服一路从男孩修长匀称的小腿剥了下去，Tony顺势握住了一只脚踝往两边打开，但是蜘蛛侠合拢了腿别扭地缩到一边，耳朵红得像有人沾了颜料去吻过他一样。

“你这样要我怎么办？”Tony自认无法和蜘蛛侠的怪力对抗，男人无奈地松开了手试探性地问他，“那我走了？”

然而男孩这次又打开双腿，转而屈腿勾住了Tony的后腰，还欲盖弥彰地抬手盖住自己的眼睛，说出口的话一半是喘息一半是气音，“不行。”

“蜘蛛侠先生这么霸道？”Tony解开了衬衫最顶上的几颗扣子拉松了领口，然后俯下身来，手撑在Peter的头侧，一边用膝盖顶开他的双腿，这次Peter没有再拒绝他，而是把头偏到一边将脆弱的脖颈暴露给了他的alpha。

接着Peter便感受到颈侧的腺体被人含住轻轻咬了一下，没有刺破腺体而是用嘴唇在上面印了个吻，像是在安慰他。

Peter偏过头看见男人眉目间也是满满的隐忍，Tony沉下腰用西裤下胀硬到让人无法忽视的器官顶了一下Peter的小腹，“Babe，你能不能收敛一下你的信息素，我都快要被你逼疯了。”

“怎么做？我……不知道……”Peter无助地看着Tony，用一只手捂住自己颈侧的腺体，“这样可以吗？”

“oh，dear……”Tony无奈地感叹了一声，拉开他的手叹了口气，然后托起Peter的上半身将男孩抱进了自己怀里，让Peter张开双腿面对面坐在他的腿上。最后安抚地吻了吻Peter汗湿的鬓角，拉起男孩的手臂让Peter环住他的脖颈，“你只要抱紧我就行了。”

可Peter没想到这个姿势会那么方便Tony的动作——

男人一边吻着他的脸侧、肩颈，时不时咬住他发烫的腺体吮吸几下，宽厚的手掌抚过他后背一块块起伏明显的肌肉，Tony又用另一只手的指腹刻意蹭过他胸前那点，在他喘息的时候咬住他的嘴唇给了Peter一个足以让他头晕目眩的吻。

Peter都没有意识到Tony的手指是什么时候放进他身体里的，直到那根异物按住他敏感的黏膜抽插了一下，Peter才猛地感受到那股他从未体验过的强烈快感。

他在亲吻中闷哼了一声，Tony也适时地放开了他的嘴唇，男人的声音听起来低哑得发紧，“Pete，你想自己摸摸看吗？”

Peter胡乱的摇头，但是他却没有真正地反抗Tony拉起他的一只手朝后摸去的行为，男人抓住他的食指和中指放到那个羞于启齿的入口上，才摸到臀缝中间，Peter便感受到了那股不同寻常的湿意。

他终于明白Tony说他现在看起来就像打翻了的橙汁是什么意思了，可惜Peter的脸已经红得不能再红了，但他的手指却被Tony不容拒绝地握住直到放进了他的身体里。

那是湿热非常，柔软的褶皱因为热潮期而变得敏感，才吞入他的一小个指节便紧张的收缩起来，但是Tony握住他的手指前后动了几下，那个湿滑的入口便食髓知味似的张开了。而Peter又感受到从他身体深处汩汩流出的那股湿意，顺着一张一合的穴口流到了他的掌心里。

Tony贴在他的耳朵边上蛊惑他，“再放一根手指试试看。”

Peter咽了咽口水，理智告诉他应该拒绝，可他的身体却比他先一步行动，身后入口毫不费力地吞入了第二根手指。Tony握住他的指节末尾替他掌握着抽插的频率和深度，速度和深度都在一次次增加，Peter清晰地听到了从身后传来的咕叽水声。

但很快的，Peter便发现Tony替他做主的频率并不能完全地安慰到他，他不满地闷哼了几声，手指开始循着快感自主地动起来。Tony低低笑了一声也终于放开了Peter的手，转而抬起他的下巴更深地吻住了Peter，而且握住了Peter兴奋不已的性器帮助他获得了更多的快感。

卧室里的空气很快被浓郁的橙子香气和雏菊花味填满了，Peter也终于在两种信息素的刺激下结束了热潮期的第一次高潮。


End file.
